


HoDT - Missing

by medaeus (medivhthecorrupted)



Series: The Holocron of Darth Tyranus [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23659849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medivhthecorrupted/pseuds/medaeus
Summary: Qui-Gon Jinn and Tahl go looking for a missing Master Dooku after he doesn't report back during a mission.
Relationships: Dooku & Jocasta Nu
Series: The Holocron of Darth Tyranus [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699117
Kudos: 9





	HoDT - Missing

**104**

**Missing**

Qui-Gon Jinn's master was missing. He was certain of it. When the older Jedi had not reported on schedule during a solo mission to the Outer Rim, the young Padawan grew worried and brought his fears before the Council. But the Council had dismissed the missed check in as a habit of Dooku's and that he would check in at the next scheduled time.

However when Dooku had not made contact at the next hour, Qui-Gon had absolutely no doubt that something was wrong. So he recruited his best friend, Tahl, to go find the missing Jedi Knight.

It took them two weeks, and a warning from the Council to return to the Temple, to find him. He had been captured by a gang of swoop bikers who sold him to Zygerrian slavers who then sold him into slavery to waste away his remaining years in the spice mines of Kessel that was controlled by a Hutt.

After a harrowing break out, in which involved the sabotage of mining equipment and setting other slaves free (upon Qui-Gon's insistence), and the disabling of both a Force inhibitor and a slave collar, Yan Dooku was relieved to finally be leaving the hell hole that Kessel had become for him.

But after they had departed into hyperspace and were well on their way back to Coruscant, Qui-Gon Jinn allowed himself to be persuaded in to making a detour for Serenno instead. While he and Tahl had been looking for the missing master, Dooku had gained an unhealthy taste for the raw spice he had been forced to mine.

Refusing to go back to the Temple in this state, Dooku insisted on controlling his cravings in the seclusion and safety of his family's ancestral home. "I will... not be seen... weak," he had said.

"But Master, the Healers can help you," insisted Qui-Gon.

"No!" he thundered and both Padawans took a step back from his temper. "I... don't need their ... help."

"Madame Nu will be worried, Master Dooku." Tahl had tried but apparently bringing up her master whom she knew was intimate with Qui-Gon's master, was the wrong thing to say.

Dooku reached out for her and took her by the front of her tunic and growled, "Do not tell her anything! She... She doesn't need to know." He let his apprentice pry him from the girl and lay him back in the medical bunk. "She... She cannot know."

The two Padawans glanced at each other as the Master's voice cracked under the strain of emotions and the early symptoms of withdrawal. "We won't tell her," Qui-Gon promised.

"Good," he whispered, exhaustion overcoming him finally. "... trust you... Pada... wa... an."


End file.
